Ace
'Appearance' Height: Average. Build: Skinny. Main color: Golden Brown. Markings: N/A. Skin color: Soft yellow muzzle, ears, stomach and soles. Hair color and style: White long hair reaching his shoulder blades. Eye color: Golden. Other noticeable features: *'Tattoo' - Has a huge tattoo of an Anhk on his back. *'White hair' - Suffers from Marie Antoinette Syndrome which turned his hair ghostly white. *'Facial hair' - Has a slight scruff going on with his natural hair color; gold. *'Wings' - Wings used to be in pristine state however during his time of captivity the feathers grew uneven. Clothing: Wears tattered blue pants and a metal collar that blocks his powers. 'Personality' Likes: *Sexual intercourse. *Power. *Control. *High quality food. *Luxury items. *Music. *Freedom. Dislikes: *Being controled. *Cowards. *Childeren. *People who go against him. Favorite food: '''Fine red wine. '''Favorite drink: '''Kebab. '''Favorite color: '''Blue. '''Personality: *Vain. *Controlling. *Lusty. *Dominant. *Pideful. *Charismatic. *Flirty. *Free spirited. *Strong willed. *Stubborn. *Knows how to keep his anger in check. 'Abilities and skills' Strengths: *High agility and speed. *Able to heal very fast. *Able to get the jump on people with his voice powers if they don't know he has those. *Has a shit ton of experience. Weaknesses: *Sucks at ranged combat. *Low stamina. *Will fight till either him or the opponent is dead or the other runs. Skills: *Hand to hand combat. Abilities: ' *'Life force Absorbtion - Able to rip chunks of life force from other people to add to his own which extends his own life. *'Voice control' - Able to control people by voice commands. '' *'Healing''' - Is able to rapid heal himself from wounds no matter how bad as long as he has enough life force left. 'History' *3rd born to Pharaoh Superbia and his wif Luxuria. *Often bullied by his older brother. *Mother's health start to decline. *Passed away when he was 10. *Was gifted a golden anhk as heirloom. *Father starts to fall in bad health as well as passes away within the same year. *Oldest brother Amsu becomes the next pharaoh. *Decides to pull the ultimate dick move and banishes Ace from their lands and into the desert. *Spends many years there, losing track of time but learning about his ability to steal life force and use it for himself. *Stayed young as the world around him changed at a fast pace. *Saw alot others of his own species get culled during the greek area due to the assumption of them being deadly creatures. *Detaches from reality to prevent himself from getting hurt more as he goes into hiding. *During the middle ages he managed to take control of a small kingdom thanks to this voice control powers *Had a child during this period with one of his servants as he didn't want to commit to any person perminantly knowing he'd outlife them. *Spend the next eras very low profile, keeping a lot to himself. *Finally really found himself during the swing era. *Really stopped giving a damm about mortals, just seeing them as nice playthings. *Meets Eon and joins his cult as the Grandmaster of Death. *Meet Grim and end sup in an odd one sided thing with him. *Things went down south between the two and Ace pretty much dragged Grim into a situation he didn't want to be in. *Result was Grim being terrified of him and a child for the dragon. *Ends up having a one-night stand with Mel. *Accidently knocks them up. *And a Jayden is born. *Is actually allowed to help raise him. *Captures both Mel and Toxic to be converted into crystals at the cult. *They escape sadly. *Gets close to Eon thanks to Helena and ends up hooking up with him. *Really does his best to do the whole 'loyal to one partner thing'. *Gets into a big fight with Geof, Toxic and Darkness. *During said fight he is able to shatter Geof's crystal and nearly dying himself. *Absolutely furious with Toxic and ends up kidnapping him. *Very much abuses the shit out of him. *Takes Acid into his care with intend to raise him to be a little broken puppet. *Pestilence swoops in to claim Acid and takes him to safety. *Decides to use magic on Toxic with the help of Eon to magically impregnate him. *This completely backfires on himself. *Toxic blows himself up and nearly kills Ace in the progress. *Is saved by Eon who tries to overwrite the Toxic DNA of the childeren with his own but gets interupted half way. *Sehkmet and Horus are born. *Jayden turns against him and Eon. *Jayden uses a trap to nearly kill Ace but end sup killing Eon instead. *Ace goes and gets Eon back from the Discordian pits. *Thinfs are relative calm from that point besides the occasional fights with Geof. *Though starts realizing that the Eon he had brought back was not the same as before at all. *Attempts to remain loyal regardless even if it made him unhappy. *Fangs and Nails are being idiots with Geof who splits off Death. *Not so happy about that at all. *Gets into a big fight with Tumult not too long after which results in him losing his soul and his memories. *Stuck in this haze as he has no clue who he is and what he does. *Does slowly start piecing things togethere before really getting snapped out of it thanks to Perfidy. *Got a free appartment from her. *Tries to enjoy the life of a swinger but far from happy. *Perfidy tells him she never wants to see him again. *Kind of devistated from that but has no real option other than to accept it. *Runs into Fangs ,who he can't remember at that point, ends up sleeping with her. *Turns into Jayden who found his location and is promptly knocked out. *Gets dragged off to the RIP research faculty. *Is tested on vigurously for his immortality. *Health really gets ruined and the constant stress he is put under causes his golden hair to turn a ghostly white. *Very much gives up on any chance of escaping since nobody had come to search for him at all. *Tries to co-operate as much as he can despite all the pain. 'Relationships' 'Family' 'Positive Relations' 'Negative Relations' Gallery Ace 2013.png|Ace's design in 2013 Ace 2014.png|Ace's design in 2014 Trivia *If he had a voice actor it would be Frank Sinatra. *Ace's full name is build up out of the words ace and death. *Was named Ace because of the meaning behind the Ace of Spades card which basically is the card of death. *Originally was designed by Lady in 2011-ish as a wolf but ended up in the NPC bin. Got revamped around 2012 into what he is today. Category:Main Characters Category:Sphinx Category:Male Category:Alive